


When the Sun Sets

by Mysticmataki



Series: Out of the Storm [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cursing (but just one word), F/M, Hot and heavy makeout, Mercenary days, Origin Story, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmataki/pseuds/Mysticmataki
Summary: The first day of the festival has arrived, and Lucio can hardly wait until he can see Usoa again and hopefully get what he’s been wanting since he first saw her.She has other duties to perform though, and those take precedence to any of her own desires. But when they are complete? Oh is she going to make the night a celebration of her triumph.(Origin story of Usoa (Female OC) who is fated to become “The Apprentice”)





	When the Sun Sets

She didn’t see him the next few days. Not that she was looking for that blond cocky mercenary, no not at all. Usoa had been running around, absolutely stressed as the minutes counted down to the opening of the festival. She had to ensure any and all protection spells were set so that the second a fight broke out or someone pulled out a weapon that a shock would run through them or the weapon would drop to the ground and be trapped there, impossible to pick up. This was a peaceful event, and one of her responsibilities was to ensure that her townsfolk were safe. 

Her other responsibilities were just as important than that. She had to create various charms and potions that others would sell for her, turn off the mobiles for the week and alert the town she was only available in person, practice her magic nearly every day for a few hours at the ocean, and go home each night and clear her mind from the hectic day, ensuring that she was fully at peace before she went to sleep. She had to be for the sake of the town. 

Lucio could say the same, he hadn’t been looking for her per say but he had strolled through town daily in the areas he thought she might be in. He could never find her though. Alissandre was incredibly disciplined with them, ensuring that for the first few days any uproarious behavior was kept to their camp and that the troop didn’t visit for too long and bother the people of Izar who were still setting up. Lucio spent a few hours each day roaming around, bored by what he was seeing when his fellow mercenaries began their flirtations, setting the groundwork before the festival began so the people of town would go to them first having already known them. 

Any other time he would have joined them in full force, but he knew who he had his sight on and it frustrated him to no end that he couldn’t find her at all and her shop was locked up. He knew better than to ask around for her incessantly after the initial woman’s response, but dropping her name a few times in conversation with people made them open up a bit more even though he still couldn’t get a straight answer from anyone. He’d just have to be patient, but patience was not something that Lucio had. 

The night of the ceremony came far too quickly for Usoa and not fast enough for Lucio. He had followed her advice about getting to the fountain early even though he still didn’t know why. Alissandre was rather adamant they go too so it made it easy for them to get behind the townspeople who Alissandre said deserved to be in the front more than them. Ignoring that Lucio bent down and weaved his way to the front. If they said anything he would say that Usoa told him to be there and hope that would get them off his back. Sunset started to approach and the murmurs of the crowd died down and he looked around, still confused about what was to happen. 

Back on the edge of town Usoa sat in her home on the second floor staring blankly into her mirror. The entire day she had spent sitting on the floor, eyes closed as she meditated and pushed away any of her own anxieties, fears, and worries. The night before had been spent worrying over whether she could do it, if she was strong enough to perform the ceremony that the town had been famous for for ages. She knew that her version of the ritual would have an element unlike any of the others of the past, most just a simple show that gave thanks to the ocean for all it gave. She knew that using her magic at this grand a scale was going to activate the power she still hadn’t yet fully learned to control. She was barely an adult after all, a young adult with a magic that took years to decades to be mastered. 

She had practiced it for years, honed it in as much as she could but she knew this would be the test to prove her reach once and for all. The oldest magic practitioner in the town had encouraged her to do it, to use this power and show her true strength to not just her neighbors but to the world. They believed in her, one of the few who knew the potential she had if she could master it. No one would know it was coming, and she absolutely could not mess this up. 

Being identified as the strongest magician in town came with its own burdens. 

Finally feeling clear with nothing in her head except the ritual and how to perform it she turned to the outfit laid out on her bed and ran her fingers delicately over the sheer material with intricate beading detail throughout it. She picked up the delicate coral crown decorated with pearls that had been passed down generations of magicians and turned back to the mirror, tapping it to her mouth as she tilted her head side to side before she began to perform the final preparations. 

A pecking sound came from her window and she turned to it quickly before smiling widely. Rushing over quickly she threw it open and a seagull hopped in, wings flapping and feet tapping causing Usoa to laugh. “Oh Gal, you know today’s the big day! I appreciate you coming to cheer me up but you know I have to be emotionless today.” She stroked his head and laughed once more as he hopped onto the perch she had crafted for him in the corner and looking around the room in interest. 

She shook her head, her focus back on clearing her mind and remaining perfectly balanced. “You can stay if you behave,” she said with a glance at the bird who seemed to nod in response. Satisfied with that she turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath.

“You can do this Usoa,” she whispered as she started to pull at her hair and pull out various tubs of paints and brushes to prepare for the final event. 

She had to tell herself that, she had to believe it. 

As the sun finally began to lower the people of the town finally fell completely silent as they looked dutifully towards the fountain and Lucio followed suit. He still hadn’t seen Usoa anywhere in the crowd, and as he continued to wonder where she could be the fountain began to ripple, nothing having happened that should have caused that. The sun caused it to shimmer brightly and seemingly out of nowhere Usoa appeared in the center of the fountain, looking as if she was climbing up a set of stairs before she curled around to the absolute center and stood atop the small pedestal that lied just below the water’s surface delicately. He took in a sharp breath when he saw her, trying desperately to not gasp slack jawed as he took her in. 

She stood there looking to the crowd impassively, a crown made of coral and pearls sitting atop her head that made her look exceptionally regal, an opalescent necklace hanging down her neck, the shells symmetrically across from each other. Her ankles were decorated with shells tied around them, the same appeared on her wrists with pearls speckled throughout. She was completely adorned with these items, a dark stormy blue robe hanging on her frame to her feet. It was sheer, her body completely visible underneath and Lucio could barely hold himself back when he saw her. 

She was barely covered, a small halter top covering her breasts and tied around her neck and clasped at the back, and bottoms that were low and exposed the majority of her ass in the brighter blue all that she had underneath the robe. Looking at her she exuded power and complete control, something that Lucio himself craved. The way the people of Izar looked at her confirmed his suspicions that they too were enraptured by her, their gaze never wavering from her. 

He took a hard swallow as she began to scan the crowd, her eyes a mixture of blank and calm as she looked at the guests. When her eyes landed on him he almost believed that she had brightened a bit but anything was immediately ridden as she slowly closed her arms her arms rose from her sides. She began to twist and turn, the water around her slowly beginning to move in the same direction of her actions or rising and mimicking the look of a wave before it fell back into the fountain. This continued for a minute and there were a few gasps and awes from the crowd as they watched her. Her arms now back at her sides she paused for a moment before she rose her palms to the sky and began to raise her arms. The action was slow and deliberate and the water began to rise in a column around her as her arms moved up. Lucio could barely make out her form when the column completely encircled her, only able to see a silhouette of her and any jewelry adorning her glowing through it. The crown seemed to shine brightest, almost leaving a ghost of her features through the water if you looked closely enough, and while everyone seemed to be taken by the water slowly moving from around her Lucio was focused entirely on her.

The crowd let out a collective sound of awe when the column started to fan out over the crowd. It spread out to the edge, the water hovering above the head of every visitor as Usoa was now visible again. She was the eye of the storm, the water not hanging above her as she stood there completely stretched to the sky, arms held high, head tilted back, and on the very tips of her toes. Everyone was glancing around wondering what was next to come but in an instant Usoa had crossed her arms quickly and wrapped her hands around her shoulders, dropping to one knee as she looked down and the water started to rapidly fall. 

The crowd gasped, all expecting to be drenched but when the water should have hit them a silver shimmer flowed down all of them, the effect drawing gasps and cries of delight. Even the most stoic of people, the angriest had a smile on their face, shoulders loosening and multiple people breaking down into happy tears. Lucio was immensely confused, he had no idea why the people around him were out of nowhere completely different but within that thought he gasped out of nowhere and started to pant, clutching his chest. 

For the first time in a year he didn’t feel the shame that haunted him since his mother thrust the spear in the dirt next to his throat. He didn’t feel the fright that lingered since he ripped a beetle from his neck. The whisper in the back of his mind that he couldn’t actually make out was finally quiet. He was able to take deep breaths and feel free, it was an addicting sensation. Looking towards Usoa, eyes filled with wonder he noticed the minute motions in her that no one else seemed to notice. Her jaw was clenched, hands wavering slightly and slowly closing into fists and knees shaky, but to the untrained eye she looked as if nothing was happening. It filled him with concern, but that feeling was fleeting as he was once overcome with a sense of peace. 

Despite the chatters and shock of the crowd Usoa slowly began to stand up, eyes closed. When she was finally fully straight she opened them slowly and gazed out to the crowd. As she slowly turned in a circle, gazing out at the entirety of the crowd everyone fell silent again eyes glued to her. As she finally completed her turn she locked eyes with Lucio and while at first he hadn’t been sure she had acknowledged him the glint in her eyes and the ever so small upturn of her lips assured him that this time she had. When she stopped moving she gave a low bow, stood up straight quickly while she threw her arms out to her sides, and dropped backwards into the water, disappearing immediately with a flash of gold when she hit it. 

The crowd immediately cheered, the noise only growing louder with each second. People started hugging those beside them, kissing the cheeks of whoever they could find, and getting more excited with each breath.

Lucio wanted to run through the town, he wanted to track her down, he wanted to grab her in his arms and spin her around, there were so many things he wanted to do but for the first time in his life Lucio decided to be patient. There had to have been a reason that she told him to meet later and while he didn’t like whatever it was he would at least give her the courtesy of that. Turning back to the roar of the crowd he looked around as the people dispersed and the food and drink appeared seemingly out of nowhere and his grin widened. He might as well enjoy himself as he waited for her to return.  


Usoa was laying on her bed in the same position in which she had fallen into the fountain, eyes closed and panting heavily as she tried to slow down her racing heart and the ragged breaths she was letting out. After a second she curled onto her side and into the fetal position, grabbing her knees to her chest and burying her face in them as she started hyperventilating instead. She had done it, she had proven her power to be true, not just some little thing that people shrugged at when they heard. She had been able to reach out over a crowd of hundreds and take away some if not all of the rage, sadness, anxiety they had been feeling in the past few days.

The townspeople’s stress about the festival and its preparations.

The mercenaries weary from the battles they had recently fought in, some still holding some sadness over the loss of a friend.

Visitors and their various concerns.

Trauma of every level.

She had not removed the memory or any of the pain they had gone through, but had taken the complicated feelings away from them for the moment with the hope that they would be able to go into the festival with a light heart, that they wouldn’t participate in it with self-destructive intentions. Usoa had been preparing for this for months, and she knew it would be taxing, but it wasn’t until the actual instant the water dropped over everyone and her magic flowed through that the reality of it hit her in one go. No one could say it was a simple party trick, if they were there they knew.

But now she needed to rest. Everything was still rushing through her, she couldn’t differentiate the feelings at this point and she had to figure out a way to process this energy along with her own rushing emotions. The silence was better than the cheers of the crowd, but it was lonely and deafening.

“That was most impressive, Usoa.”

Usoa turned her head rapidly when the voice hit her ears and her eyes widened as she saw her mother and father standing at her bedside.

“Mom, Dad?” she started as she went to stand up but her mother sat at the head of the bed and her father took the chair beside it as they smiled at her gently.

“You were amazing sweetheart,” her father said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze and her mom leaned in and wrapped her arms around her, drawing her to her chest as she stroked her hair.

“Everyone was captivated by you, your magic was astonishing darling,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Overwhelmed with emotion at the loving way her parents stared at her the tears finally started pouring down. Any makeup that had been applied was now running down from sweat or tears and she continued to let out sobs that choked her and turned her red in the face as she stayed there in their grasp. She didn’t know how long it had been before she calmed down and her mother plucked the crown out of her hair and started to take the pins out. Her father calmly removed the bracelets from her wrists as she laid there like a sick child, letting them fuss over her. It was silent the entire time, a random shuddered breath coming from Usoa as she came down from her high and tried to find that balance she had before she had performed. In her parents arms she felt safe, she knew she would get through this.

Later after she had calmed down her mother wiped at her face and her father started to make some tea. Looking down at her bed she let out a small whisper, “Did it work?”

“You know that it more than worked. You did something no one here has ever seen before. You have a rare talent, something that people don’t believe exists, but you proved to hundreds that you are unlike anyone else in this world.” Her father turned back to her with a mug of hot tea and a plate of various foods from the stalls as he answered, placing that in front of her. 

“Anyone who has ever doubted you has to eat their words now, and definitely will come to you apologizing profusely, especially tonight, but I would just give them the cold shoulder,” her mom said laughing as she brushed out her hair. “After all, you’re the star of the night and they will definitely respect you and whatever you want to do.”  
  
“Oh god, I can imagine it now: “Usoa ignores entirety of town cause she thinks she’s better than them”.” Usoa said, gesturing towards a nonexistent headline in the air.  
  
“You can say for the evening that you are definitely stronger than anyone here, Amets himself said that,” her father said, pushing the plate closer to Usoa so she would eat before he moved to the window to let in Gal who sat outside patiently.  
  
Amets was the town’s previous ‘strongest magician’, someone who had started to mentor when she was younger once she started to display some talent. He was in his late 60’s then, now approaching his mid 80s and still respected among the town. The fact that his successor was someone so significantly younger than him and would be taking over the performance of the ceremony had been a source of gossip amongst the town, especially since that meant she had “usurped” a few people who had been performing since Amets hit an age where it wasn’t possible. He didn’t care for any of that though, and was cantankerous when hearing any derogatory talk about her. This had been happening for generations, the people had just forgotten how it was when Amets was younger and that the transfer of responsibility never happened at a regular pace.  
  
He had grown old and tired of the attitude of the ‘youth’ as he called the majority of the town, and his decision was final.  
  
Still, Usoa herself didn’t want it yet. Sure, she had dreamed of it, had wanted to eventually take over that title, but now? When she still had a lot of life ahead of her and wanted to explore the world, learn as much as she could from it and then return home to use that knowledge? The title felt forced, and she felt restricted by the expectations of others.  
  
“Usoa,” her mother said, waving a hand in front of her face to shake her out of her thoughts, “Earth to Usoa.”  
  
Usoa shook her head, her thoughts being brought back to the present as she picked up some of the fried fish her father gave her and took a bite. “Sorry,” she mumbled as her parents looked over her head at each other. They knew she didn’t want this, they knew she wasn’t ready to take it on, but to them there was nothing they could do. The town’s tradition had never been challenged, and that was that.  
  
“Well, enough of this ‘getting lost’ in your thoughts stuff. You still have to ride out the other emotions flowing through, can’t have you conflate that with your even stronger worries,” her father said as he patted her on the head, smiling fondly. “I’ll let your mother help you change, I’ll just tidy up downstairs. Saw you left the shop a mess. Come on Gal, let’s leave the ladies to themselves,” he said as he stood up and walked down the stairs laughing as he went.  
  
Usoa rolled her eyes as he left, her mother now laughing along. “Come on, let’s get you out of this. I do have to say it’s beautiful though, reminds me of the outfit your great-great-aunt wore when she performed.”  
  
“I think Esti tried to mimic it and the older designs as much as possible. I mean, I asked her to do so, and she was happy to sew something so similar to what her family created back then.”  
  
“That was nice of you to choose to honor the original ceremonial outfit. I know that people can dictate what they want besides the color, so it was nice to see the style reflect the past.”  
  
Usoa shrugged as she handed her the robe. “I would have done it in just the robe like they did way in the past if it weren’t for all of the strangers. But I wanted to be comfortable still, I remember seeing Igon perform in the full tunic and pants last year and it just didn’t look comfortable. I bet the people who’ve been coming for the past few years weren’t expecting it though.”  
  
“Newcomers too I bet.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s a scandalous outfit, it looks like swimwear, but a lot of people don’t come from here, obviously.”  
  
“Like that blond Southerner, right?”  
  
Usoa whirled around, eyes wide as her mother began to laugh uproariously. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Oh don’t try to hide it, he’s been going around town the past few days dropping your name, obviously trying to find you. I’m a little offended that you didn’t come and tell me about him!”  
  
“Dammit,” Usoa muttered as her took off her top and pulled a loose white cropped sleeveless shirt on. “Yes, I met him a few days back. I’m meeting him again tonight. He’s handsome, sue me!!”  
  
“Aren’t you glad I taught you that crazy language?” her mom said with a wink as she caught the top and bottoms that were chucked at her from across the room.  
  
“I moved out to avoid this junk,” she muttered as she threw on some shorts, leaving the anklets on before she turned to her mom and crossed her arms. She let out a huff as she ran her hands through her hair and looked at the mirror just past her.  
  
Her mom laughed again and wrapped her in a large hug. “I’m your mother, I get to tease you about that. Your father won’t stop laughing about it either, the other fishermen keep talking about how there’s some stranger who knows who you are!” The two of them stood there, staring at the other in the mirror. Her mother’s arms were wrapped around her, she was holding onto those arms tightly, and after a beat they both burst into laughter. The image of her dad just guffawing over the concern of other’s was easy to picture and she knew it had been joyous.  
  
“I’m supposed to meet him in an hour or so.”  
  
“That leaves you with some time to hang out with your folks. You owe us at least some time to publicly brag about our amazing daughter.”  
  
She laughed again and nodded, her mom taking her hand and leading her down the stairs where her dad was behind the counter, sweeping up remnants of shells into a bin. Looking up, he winked at her and gave a wide smile, “So do we get to hang out with you for a bit? Are we “cool” enough?”  
  
“I will one day be 40 and still embarrassed by you two,” Usoa said as she sighed dramatically and her parents just laughed again, a wide smile spreading on all of their faces.  
  
“It’s our job!” her mom said happily as they moved to the door, but before she opened it she turned to Usoa and gave a playful smirk. “I only ask that you’re smart tonight, I don’t want to be a grandmother just yet!”  
  
With a shout from Usoa and a laugh from her parents they stumbled out of the shop and started to walk towards the town center, picking up glasses of wine from neighbors and friends as they slowly walked over. This was what she loved about her town. Despite the small community they were just that, a supportive community who had a strong history and respect for one another. Still, she wanted more.  


Lucio sat at the edge of the fountain, greedily chomping on a skewer of meat that he had snatched from a stand when no one was looking. The past two hours had gone by both too quick and too slow. He’d drank heartily, eaten more than he had in months, and had run into various members of his troop who encouraged him to join them in their flirtations once again but he had interest in one person and one person alone. Running the cloth she gave him through his fingers he stared at it intensely before flashing his eyes to the clocktower near by for the 10th time in the past three minutes. If she wasn’t there in the next five minutes he would gladly take her invitation to track her down and find her, and as he contemplated how he would do so a person loomed over him, blocking out the light that came from a torch behind them.  
  
He shot his head up, always alert when someone came too close but his eyes widened when Usoa laughed brightly in his face.  
  
“You should see the way you look right,” she started but he completely ignored her. Standing up quickly he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her into the air, and spun around once, laughing giddily as he did so.  
  
“Whatever you did earlier was amazing! Your magic? Your outfit? It was all great!” he placed her down clumsily as he let out a wide genuine smile.  
  
She was smiling just as widely in return, nodding fiercely in response to his enthusiasm. “Thank you, thank you, and thank you!” Her confidence had grown over the past hour, fueled by alcohol and the constant congratulations as she made her way through the crowd and she easily wrapped her arms back around him. “I was pretty amazing earlier, wasn’t I?”  
  
“The way you lifted the water? Then the water fell over us but we didn’t get wet? And instead I felt super calm? I just felt good? How did you do that?”  
  
She unwrapped her arms from around him showing that she carried a large bottle and tried to put on as mysterious face as she could while she waggled her fingers. “Magic.”  
  
“I know that,” Lucio whined, his hands still on her hips, her skin soft under his calloused hands. “I want you to tell me more!”  
  
She stepped out of his grasp and held her hand out which he immediately took hold of. “Let’s go drink this wine that my neighbor gave me and I’ll explain!” He simply nodded, wrapping his fingers around hers and holding tightly as he relished in the sensation of the simple gesture. Tucking the fabric in his pocket, he followed her while she weaved through the crowd, expertly maneuvering their way through as she politely said hello to some and swiftly shut down any conversation with others with straightened posture and a simple nod of her head in acknowledgement or even a total dismissal with a blank look before walking away. She radiated importance and power and Lucio smirked at anyone who looked confused by him being the one she was dragging around.  
  
After squeezing past the crowd she started leading him down some darker streets and alleys. They would run into people singing drunkenly and blocking the street as they walked down with their arms wrapped around each other, bump into some people that Usoa would tease as if they knew each other for years, and even turned down an alley only for her to immediately turn around, not wanting to disturb the couple pressed up against a wall. They ended up on the outskirts of town on a path that winded down towards the water and after a few minutes they hit a stair case that led down to the beach. Lucio followed her as she descended it, but instead of turning to the right where he could hear the laughs of others she turned and made her way to the left of the beach.  
  
“Too many people,” was all she said as she walked along the water and Lucio followed. He almost regretted still having boots on while she was barefoot besides him. After a few minutes she found a spot that was clear of wood and she kicked the dried seaweed out of the way before dropping onto the sand unceremoniously, patting the ground next to her as she smiled up at Lucio.  
  
He dropped down next to her and kicked his shoes off, leaning back on his elbows as she pulled the cork out of the bottle. She tilted it back and took a long swig before she handed the bottle to him and he copied her. Whatever this wine stuff was it was delicious unlike anything he’d had before, smooth with a touch of fruit at the beginning and a smoky finish. 

They sat in silence a second longer before he whined. “Tell me,” he said elongating each word for several seconds before she burst into laughter.  
  
“You want to know that badly?”  
  
“Obviously. I haven’t seen anything like that ever, and I’ve seen a lot.”  
  
She leaned back mimicking his pose and took another sip from the bottle. “I’ve been practicing my magic since I could speak. I can cast basic spells, I’m particularly good with water magic, obviously, and I also like making concoctions and potions for fun. Buttttt I have another ability, something I was born with that isn’t common. It’s rare. Really really rare. I’m an,” she paused as she stared into space, a confused look on her face.  
  
“You’re a what?” Lucio asked, confused himself as to why she stopped.  
  
“I don’t know this word at all in your language. I guess you can say I’m a person who can control emotions?”  
  
“Oh like an empath?” he said quickly.  
  
“Sure that sounds right! I can feel the emotions of others, mostly by reading them by touching someone. So if you’re stressed I know that, if you’re sad I can sense that, even if you’re happy I can discern that through a storm of other emotions and on most occasions I can share them with the other. But as you saw today, I’m trying to master the ability to take the emotions of others. It’s just really hard and tiring. I don’t think I can do that at that scale with the lack of contact unless I prepared for days like I did before. It’s not a spur of the moment thing.” She paused and played with the cork, an almost wistful look appearing in her eyes as she stared at the waves. “I’m trying to learn how to channel my emotions into my magic cause now I don’t have control over that at all. Learning how to manipulate the emotions of others instead of just erasing them would be helpful too. That would be so cool.” She drank more and he took the bottle from her while nodding.  
  
“You mean make someone who’s happy sad instead?”  
  
“That would work. It’s pretty mean, but yah.”  
  
“Damn, that’s so cool.”  
  
It fell silent as they passed the bottle between them and looked out at the water. Lucio decided to sneak a peek and looked at her as she focused on the sea, and he just let out a goofy grin as he slapped her back heartily. “You’re amazing, Usoa.”  
  
Usoa sputtered a little at the hit before she looked at Lucio and laughed. “Why thank you Lucio. I got a lot to learn but I’m proud of what I did tonight. Took a lot of work, and I can definitely only do this now in such a manner, but I was able to show everyone that I’m the strongest around here when it comes to magic.”  
  
“You certainly are!” Lucio laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned in to give a sloppy kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back she turned to him, her fingers grazing gently on the spot his lips had been before she leaned in towards him.  
  
“Kiss me again,” she whispered, her words commanding as she continued to move closer to him.  
  
The smile on his face immediately turned into a smirk, the confidence spreading across his face as he leaned in closer and hummed. “So greedy. I guess I can give into this request,” he said as he lightly placed her chin in his hand and guided her head to show him the other cheek. He pressed a lingering kiss to that one before he tilted her head and left more of her neck exposed for him. Moving slowly down he left a few more kisses along her jaw, his hair flopping over and falling against her neck. She let out a few soft breaths as he let out a hot breath against her skin before his hand dropped and she looked back at him, eyes slightly hooded. “Was that what you wanted?” he said in a lower voice as he smiled shamelessly at her, moving in closer until his lips just barely grazed hers. Their heads had tilted to allow the other one to move in, but he abruptly pulled back before flashing her a wink, “Or maybe I should just kiss you properly.” He leaned back in, dropping his voice and whispering as he approached her once again, “I’ve wanted to do that since we met.”  
  
Usoa moved to meet him and placed her hand on his knee to balance herself as the distance between them dropped, “Well, then. What are you waiting-“  
  
In an instant he had sat upright and his lips were on hers, one hand grasping the back of her neck to bring her in even closer as his other grabbed onto her hip. He was desperate to close the distance between them and she eagerly complied, throwing one leg over him and readjusting herself so that she was seated on his lap, legs wrapped around him as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, barely any space between the two of them as they became breathless. 

Usoa started to slowly grind her hips against him subconsciously and he growled as he kissed her even deeper. For the both of them it felt like nothing else they had ever experienced simply from kissing- they seemed to fit together perfectly, heads tilting at the same time, mouths opening and greedily claiming the other’s, nearly every action in sync. Stopping for a moment and both taking in deep breaths, they looked at each other and an excited smile spread across Lucio’s face. 

“I hate waiting,” he said, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as his fingers lingered on her neck. “I love instant gratification,” he continued as he ran them down to her shoulder. “And I’ve been told I move fast, but I like to think of it as seizing every opportunity for some good fun,” he ended as he laid back on the ground and put his hands behind his head. His shirt was already loose and rumpled but his pose only made it fall more to the sides leaving his chest and abs completely on display. “You can always have more,” he ended with a wink. 

Usoa knew exactly what he was doing and she wasn’t about to let him be the only one to have fun. She continued to straddle him, putting a little more weight in her seat as she leaned over slightly and put her hands gently on on the sand besides his hips, her thumbs brushing up against his belt before she hooked them around it. She used her strength to pull his hips closer to hers and she saw the flash of surprise in his eyes when they were pressed even closer. “Fast?” she said in a teasing tone, her hands moving to the front of the belt. She was leaning in now, her tone teasing and playful as she flirted, “And more? Whatever could you mean by that Lucio?”

Oh the way his eyes lit up stoked a fire in her. His looked eager and willing to do anything to get her attention and he puffed up with pride as he threw his arms out dramatically in the sand. “More of me! Rightful heir and future leader of the Scourge of the South, the brave mercenary Lucio!” 

“Oh, I’m talking to a prince?” Usoa said as she let go of his belt and moved forward, her fingers a ghost against his chest as he squirmed from the sensation. “Well you’re talking to the next Enchantress of Izar, the protector of the city, strongest in magic of them all,” she said proudly as her other hand grabbed the bottle of wine beside them in the sand and took a long drink from it. Lucio continued to squirm, desperate for her touch, something, anything to stimulate him other than the gentle tugging of his shirt she was performing right now. 

“You’re so mean,” he said with a strained voice as she slowly rolled her hips slowly. He wanted to bite his lip but he held back, unwilling to give away how much she was effecting him. 

She only laughed at this and placed the bottle back down, still sitting up as she looked down at him. “I think you like that, Lucio.” She rolled her hips once more and smirked down at him as she felt him twitch under her, “I can feel how much you like this.” The smile on his face was so excited as she finally put her hand on his chest and without even trying a rush of emotion ran from him to her. It only confirmed that they both were feeling the same exact way, wanting the same exact thing, and she dove down and took his lips against hers, now the one in control. His hands were on her hips, tugging at her shorts letting her know what he wanted next as she made way to the sashes tied around his waist and hastily undid them. She dipped down and grabbed his face once more, pressing her lips lighter than previously to his as the heat rose between them. 

She pulled back and reached for the end of her shirt, slowly lifting it in a teasing manner as Lucio laid there, his eyes darting around as he fervidly took her in. This was happening, she was in control and he was ready to take whatever she gave him, do whatever she asked. He was aching for her, a feeling he had never had before. 

And seeing the way he took her in? God did Usoa feel the same way as he did.

She was moments from having it off and he reached a hand out to touch her abdomen when a drunken yell carried over the sand. 

“Hey Usoa, you over here?” 

A scowl crossed her face as she dropped her arms and lowered herself onto Lucio until their bodies were flush against the other. “If we’re quiet maybe they’ll leave,” she whispered into his ear, lips directly against it. He just nodded, cursing to whatever entity there was that their moment was ruined, hoping as much as he could that they would turn heel. They weren’t lucky though since the voices multiplied and started to come closer.

Usoa grabbed his shirt in her fists and dropped her head to his chest letting out a long frustrated groan before she lifted her head and looked back over to see people start to approach. She glanced down to see Lucio looking totally affronted, a shocked and angry look on his face as he started stuttering, unable to form a sentence. 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” he finally spat out. 

She shook her head, frustration rapidly rising in her as she glared over to the crowd that was soon to come around the rocks and fully interrupt them. “Someone had to have seen us, I thought I was quick about getting us out their line of vision,” she brought her hands to her face and groaned again, and Lucio found himself smirking at her despite his frustration. 

“Well, we could always give them a show,” he said as he ran a hand down her stomach, her back arching in response. 

“I’m not opposed to the idea but we should see if you can even satisfy me before we do that hm?” she teased. 

“You’ll be begging me for more, Usoa. I can guarantee that,” he responded, confident grin back on his face as he supported himself on one elbow and held her hip in his hand, thumb rubbing her hip bone. 

She tied up the fabric around his waist and placed her hands just at the top of his thighs. “Let’s see if you end up eating those words. I just might be making you beg.” He took a sharp breath at that, his eyebrows furrowing and a pout forming on his lips. She had turned him on again with one statement and he cursed the people approaching them once more. “You’re welcome to stay, they’re just friends of mine, but I understand if you want to go.” 

He contemplated what he wanted for a moment. He could always go back to the festival and find even more food to eat and drink, but he didn’t mind the idea of being able to charm an even larger group of people. Hoisting himself upright and wrapping his arms around her waist, she looked up and smirked. “I wouldn’t mind staying with you,” he admitted, “If only to let everyone know you’re with me.”

She laughed in his face at that as she picked up the bottle next to them. “With you? You’re the lucky one- I could have anyone at this festival and I chose you,” she said before taking a long drink. “You’re just the puppy dog roaming around town trying to find his owner.”

He pressed her as close as humanly possible to his chest and gave her one last fierce kiss as the figures of the others came into view. That teasing statement ruined him and he would never dare admit it but she wasn’t wrong. 

They would be together by the end of this damn festival, they both wanted it more than anything. 

And that simple fact scared the hell out of them both. 

———

“That bird has been sitting there ever since we got here. That’s weird, right?”

“A bird? Oh that seagull over... dammit Gal! I told you to leave me alone tonight!!”

“Wait you know it??” 

“He’s my familiar.”

“Familiar?”

“I’ll explain later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it, I’m loving being able to write an OC like Usoa, and I hope you all like what’s to be seen from her. 
> 
> Some notes:  
1\. Basically her outfit looks like a bikini. They are a town by the ocean, so sue me.  
2\. She can only perform the magic she did at that ceremony when truly focused and blank. She also can’t use her magic in the days before then, as if to store it. It’s really inefficient as of now but she wanted (needed) to show her power and its capabilities to the town. She probably won’t do that again for awhile, and she honestly probably wasn’t ready to use it in that manner.  
3\. Don’t you hate a cockblock? 
> 
> Also, yes there are explicit references to Book 7 and some lines lifted (in italics). I headcanon that a lot of your initial interactions with the crew are similar to ones that happened in the past. I could 100% see this happening with Lucio and Usoa at some point before.
> 
> Hope you enjoy what’s to come of their story together!


End file.
